A washing/drying machine includes a washer for washing laundry, a washer/dryer having a function of drying laundry after washing and dehydrating the laundry first, and a dryer for drying a washed and dehydrated laundry.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0165264 discloses “fragrance diffusing structure for washing machine” configured such that a fragrance diffusing apparatus for diffusing fragrance is disposed in a washing/drying machine to allow a user to directly smell such fragrance when the user opens a door of the washing machine after a washing operation or to allow a fragrance to be permeated into clothes, thus to make the user feel refreshed.
However, the fragrance diffusing structure for the washing machine is configured such that a holder provided with an accommodating space, an inlet and an air hole is integrally formed with a lower surface of a door, and a membrane fragrance is contained inside the accommodating space of the holder so as for the fragrance to be spontaneously diffused. Accordingly, even when the washing machine is not used, the fragrance is consumed and additionally such fragrance cannot properly be permeated into clothes with being simply diffused in the air.
Furthermore, as another example of a fragrance diffusing apparatus, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0377411 discloses “washing machine having aromatic diffusing apparatus” in which a holder installed at a certain position of the washing machine for supporting an aromatic and a heating unit disposed near the aromatic supported by the holder, so as to enable the control of an aroma diffusion speed.
However, the washing machine with the aromatic diffusing apparatus is configured such that the holder supporting the aromatic is disposed between a top cover and a cabinet. Accordingly, fragrance diffused from the aromatic is diffused into a space between the top cover and the cabinet. However, the aromatic and clothes are partitioned by a tub and a rotating tub (inner tub), and thereby the diffused fragrance is not easily permeated into clothes.